Futa-Lilo
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Well, I've been reading the extended list of all the Lilo and Stitch experiments, and the patrons voted for me to surprise them. *Cracks knuckles.*
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, the patrons requested I try something new, so I'll focusing on a few new ideas instead of my ongoing stories. I'm aware that it's probably some kind of lemon crime to portray Lilo as not a loli at this point, her name being an unintentional fucking anagram of it XD but I hope scrappy teenage Lilo won't be too disappointing, lol.**

 **Now, let me make this clear: none of the experiments I'll be using in this story are non-canon. Some of them though do not have canon appearances, as they never actually appeared in the show, only having their name and powers confirmed. Some have concept art, but I've decided any that don't have official, canon designs are fair game to re-design, lol.**

 **If you want this story to go passed the first few chapters, feel free to become a sinfulnature1123 patron and vote on it continuing forward after a month. If you don't want it to, feel free to become a patron to vote against it XD**

* * *

Lilo was doing her rounds across the island to make sure Stitch and all his cousins were doing alright.

Lilo smiled as she gradually checked off different experiments, happy to see everyone was alright. Contrary to Nani's expectation, Lilo hadn't grown bored or frustrated with the routine she'd been locked into from a young age at all, only becoming more happy with her many alien friends as she grew. She came to the last set of experiments; Stitch, Rubin, and Angel.

Rubin was quite visibly doing alright, his sandwich knowledge serving the shop well. There wasn't much need to actually check in on Stitch and Angel as she did with the experiments, so she simply planned to let them know everyone was doing alright before calling it a day.

When she couldn't find them at home or on the beach though, Lilo rolled her eyes and setting off towards their 'secret' spot.

They didn't seem to know Lilo knew exactly where they were no matter how many times she found them there. It was one of Yin and Yang's islands, hidden away and difficult to see, but quite easy to reach if you knew where to look, as Lilo did.

The closer she got to the cove where they spent their time together though, the less sure she was that she should bother them. The reason being that she could hear them.

Could hear them moaning specifically. Lilo hesitated at the edge of foliage that blocked them off from view. There wasn't any question as to what they were doing back there. Lilo had no reason to peek inside.

But somehow, in a haze of denial, she convinced herself it was somehow necessary. She needed to be sure the moaning wasn't them in pain. Right, that was it, she definitely didn't just want to see. She moved the plants aside, slow and quiet enough to not alert Stitch and Angel.

Not that they could be effectively startled in their current state, all the focus being on each other. Stitch had Angel lifted off of her feet, pressing her back against a tree as his thick length pumped into her aggressively, slamming to the hilt with every thrust. Angel moaned in bliss, arms and legs locked around Stitch as he sawed into her aggressively.

Lilo watched for longer than she was willing to admit, trying to ignore the growing stiffness she was feeling. She didn't like acknowledging it. She'd learned to ignore it whenever it cropped up, be it at class when Mertle or one of the other girls was dancing, around town when she saw Keoni around, or when she was on the beach generally.

Unfortunately now it didn't seem to be working. She very briefly considered continuing to watch them, making taking out the hardening length to prevent it feeling so uncomfortable, but returned to her senses and, blushing profusely, backpedaled from the scene and hurried away.

* * *

Lilo entered her room, making sure the door was shut before she went to her bed and took out her game system, the one that even to this day contained experiment 223, Glitch.

Over time the game system as well as Glitch's control over it had grown, the former through Jumba's upgrades, the latter through some kind of natural process as Lilo's gaming with him trained his control over it.

As a result, what had once been a simple game boy was now an uber powerful VR device. Hoping that some gaming would get her mind off of what she had seen, Lilo put it on and laid back, wondering what Glitch had in store for her today.

She watched as the darkness of the screen slowly lit up. She was able to feel the wind rushing passed her face as her first person gaming avatar fell from the sky and landed on some kind of stone platform. She was dressed in her hula outfit, armed only with fire twirling sticks.

She heard Glitch's familiar laugh as several enemies appeared on the stone battlefield, all seeming to be based on various mythological creatures. Lilo smiled, beginning to spin the fire sticks as the battle began officially.

She had gotten good at Glitch's games over the years, and between that and her current… shall we say, pent up energy, Lilo thrashed through the game enemies like nothing.

After several minutes and about four waves of enemies, Lilo looked up at the in-game night sky with a smirk, "That all you got? You're off your game today Glitch."

Lilo could tell he'd taken this as a challenge upon hearing him snicker. Glitch could do more than just make the game more difficult.

Now that it was virtual reality, he was able to actually scan Lilo's mind and change the game around her to specifically adapt to her mind, either to her likes when he wanted to make things relaxing or exciting for her, or to her weaknesses when she wanted to make things absolutely punishing hard.

Today though, he'd actually managed to do both at once. Around her, several figures appeared out of nowhere. Instead of soldiers or monsters to fight, these appeared to be normal men and women.

Well, normal didn't quite describe them. They were absolutely gorgeous. Lilo started to sweat as she realized the two men and women around her were not only ethereally beautiful, they were all stark naked, allowing Lilo to see every detail of their practically perfect bodies.

"G-Glitch? What.. are you doing?" Lilo asked, the confidence having melted out of her voice as they closed in on her. As they approached, Lilo noticed they didn't have health bars, but stamina bars.

Glitch had, Lilo realized, picked up on the frustrations that she was driving to vent through Glitch. Evidently, he had decided that this would be a more direct way of helping her deal with it. Either that or he just enjoyed watching her squirm.

It was hard to tell with Glitch sometimes. In any event, the figures began closing in around her. Lilo considered telling Glitch that he won, but in the end decided against it. He wanted to help her relieve a little stress is all...


	2. Chapter 2

Lilo moaned hard as the simulated tongue of the virtual woman Glitch had formed worked along her stiffness.

Lilo had lots of endurance from years of running around the entire island to deal with issues with the experiments. But endurance and durability were quite different things, and she had no experience at all with sexual things.

Even self pleasure was something she tended to very rarely, having always felt it was somehow wrong or dirty, only to be done when the pressure built up to an unacceptable level. But Glitch evidently seemed to believe she had already far surpassed this level, having the virtual people tend to her body affectionately.

As the woman at her member wrapped her lips around her tip and began to work her way down, two males moved up to her chest, her shirt vanishing from her body and leaving her chest exposed for them to kiss and suck and otherwise tend to.

Lilo groaned hard, gripping the ground hard as her body was overwhelmed by the pleasure across her body.

She grit her teeth, trying to hold it in but finding it harder and harder with each passing second. Glitch could feel her resisting it, and wished to break down that resistance. Not maliciously mind you. Quite the opposite.

He'd always been who Lilo turned to when she needed to relax, and while he had initially been captured forcefully and trapped in her game devices, she'd gradually reformed him properly through conversation and attention. She'd helped him get in control of his destructive impulses just as she had for all the others.

She'd done so much for so many of the experiments, and he felt it was only right she got to be comfortable; whether she was willing to admit she was uncomfortable or not. Lilo cried out as she was roughly forced over the edge, cumming hard down the virtual woman's throat as her pussy dripped with moisture. She panted heavily from the release, her stiffness not going down in the slightest.

"A.. alright… Glitch.. Yo..you win alright?" She groaned.

Glitch didn't seem content with this though, and the virtual folks kept going, the woman moving up and grinding her slit against Lilo's shaft as the boys moved down between Lilo's legs, lapping hungrily at her wet pussy. Lilo whimpered at the pleasure, trying to struggle her way free, but finding herself unable.

'Unwilling more like.' Glitch teased as the woman lifted herself up to line LIlo's member up to her slit. Lilo grit her teeth at the teasing, attempting again to push her off. These efforts evaporated like mist as she dropped herself, impaling herself on Lilo's member.

Lilo yelped as she felt her warm, tight cunt around her cock, fingers digging hard into the virtual ground as her hips reflexively bucked, thrusting up into the woman and pushing against the boys as well; already close again it seemed.

Giggling, Glitch decided to make things a little more interesting. If she wanted to be difficult, then he'd up the difficulty. That was his specialty after all. Lilo tensed and squirmed as the pleasure built. But unlike previously, Lilo's orgasm didn't hit when it felt like it should.

Lilo's body began to tense up more and more as she was left on edge, the pressure unable to fade as the pleasure continued, but the climax unable to be reached. Glitch had sealed it off, making her unable to cum.

'Bring them all over before you're reduced to begging, and you win.' Glitch snickered. Lilo whimpered again at this prospect, but with actual stakes and rules to work off of, she could get a grip on the situation.

As Glitch had expected, once viewed as an actual challenge, she began to meet it. Lilo's hands went to the woman's hips and began to thrust up into her, sinking her cock to the base inside of the woman. The boys changed position, one lining up to Lilo's slit as the other moved over to enter her throat.

She had no actual experience with any of this, but understood generally enough of it to keep up with them even as the pressure inside her member and pussy built up, her legs moved up, locking around the man as he thrust into her pussy, he and the woman causing her to moan hard around the other man thrusting into her mouth.

Lilo pumped her hips hard, the position with her legs letting her piston up harder and faster up into her; chipping away at the stamina bars Glitch had given all three of them.

She kept going, her denied climax growing more and more maddening as she continued, only spurring her to keep going.

She knew that if she asked, Glitch would just release her and let her out, but she was too stubborn to give him the satisfaction; despite the _satisfaction_ it would bring her. So she didn't stop, rutting with the virtual people harder and harder, even changing positions more than once to wear away their endurance.

It finally reached its peak with the woman beneath her, one man behind her, and another above her, the two of them pumping hard into her ass and pussy as she pounded into the woman's pussy.

The position was slightly awkward, and somewhat painful given how rough they were being and how little experience Lilo had with encounters of a sexual nature, but by this point, Lilo's orgasm had been so long denied to her that her body was moving almost on automatic, needing more and unwilling to think.

When they finally came, Glitch released the lock he had put on her, causing the almost half hour worth of pent up climax to hit her at once.

She screamed out hard as she came, member erupting as her pussy gripped hard around the member inside her. All three of them faded away, leaving Lilo to collapse. She panted hard as Glitch brought up the system's menu option to exit the game, feeling satisfied with his work.

To his surprise and delight, Lilo did not exit the game, instead challenging him to another round, this time at an even higher difficult. Glitch grinned, happily summoning more for her to have fun with.

It would be another two hours before Lilo finally exited Glitch's game and realized the amount of mess that had been made IRL...

* * *

 **Oh, by the way, if you're reading this within a week of when it was posted, then you still have time to vote in the sinfulnature1123 patron poll for what stories to focus on going forward. You have to be a patron mind you, but so long as you remain one until after the voting is finished a week from this being posted, you can un-patron right after and still have your vote count. If you remain a patron though, you can gain writing requests and support the writing ^^ just a thought.**

 **Also apologies if you do actually read every chapter and have seen the shameless plug upteen times by now. I just know that not every reader reads every story, so its safer to just add it to them all, but I do recognize that to avid readers it could get a bit tiresome ^^U**


End file.
